


Italian fivesome

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Impregnantion Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lolita kink, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Submissive Reader, innocence kink, neko play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: 1p Romano has a lolita kink, 2p Italy is into innocence, Flavio wants to impregnate reader, and 2p Seborga is into neko play. They decide to have a fivesome and dress her in a neko lolita costume. reader is scared, too scared to oppose anything, super submissive - originally from tumblr
Relationships: 1p romano/reader, 2P Italy/Reader, 2p Romano/reader, 2p Seborga/reader, Romano/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Italian fivesome

It was the same every day, the four italians would constantly fight over you and your body, they would often resort to violence and it scared you. You didn’t like the blood splatter that came with their arguments, it frightened you.  
Today was no different, they were yelling at each other as they kept tugging you in different directions. You didn’t dare yell at them, you were too afraid of what would happen if you did. The best solution was always to go with the flow, if you wanted to survive that is.  
Flavio was as always the voice of reason, trying to make a compromise with the other three. Though his compromises were rarely in your favour.  
“Why don’t we just share her? i’m sure we can all get what we want!~”  
Flavio’s voice was ecstatic as always and you were beyond terrified.  
Romano hugged you tightly and growled an angry “no” at Flavio.  
This only inspired more fighting amongst the four, and Flavio fought to gain control of the situation, his voice was smooth and persuasive, as he listed all that they could gain from it, Lovino was hesitant but agreed under the condition that you would be dressed in a lolita dress. This made Luciano yell angrily at the him, but Flavio lessened his anger by saying that they could easily mix all their preferences and still have fun.  
You were starting to sweat nervously, this was not turning out as you had hoped, it had actually turned out much for the worse. They all looked at you with hungry eyes, you wanted to run away and hide from them, but you knew your only option would be to agree, it would be the easiest choice.  
Luciano pulled you closer and purred huskily into your ear “we are going to ravish you, Bella”  
You shivered in fear but did not try to go against him, you knew too well that it would only end in disaster. Luciano seemed to enjoy your fearful and innocent reaction.  
Flavio clapped his hands in excitement and sent Lovino and Romeo off to get the outfits for you. In the meantime Luciano was getting very touchy, he was caressing your body and placing soft kisses all over your neck. You whimpered softly in response, which only made him chuckle.  
Lovino and Romeo returned, one with a cute lolita dress and the othe with cat ears and a tail, they presented it to you and you knew you had no choice but to change into the outfit. you were shaking as you undressed in front of the four italians, they helped you into the neko lolita outfit, they didn’t let you keep your underwear on.  
You felt very embarrassed and you didn’t dare look at them. Flavio declared that he was going to take your front, to make sure you would carry his child, the others grumbled but ultimately decided to allow it.  
After a bit of arguing, they came to the conclusion that Romeo would take your mouth, and Lovino and Luciano would switch between taking your back entrance.  
You wanted to cry so badly because it scared you, but going against them scared you even more  
They took you to your bedroom, flavio lied down on the bed and you were placed on top of him, he pulled his pants down and lifted up in your skirt, so that your private parts were exposed, he placed you down on him and groaned. Meanwhile Luciano was caressing your butt and preparing your back entrance with lube, he soon entered you and dug his nails into your soft hips, rocking his hips against your butt.  
Romeo grabbed your chin and forced you to take his member into your mouth, he stroked your hair and cat ears before thrusting into your mouth  
Lovino sat on the bed started to jack off to the sight of you getting taken by the three others, he could barely wait for his turn.  
Romeo was rough and he forcefully made you deep throat him, chasing nothing but his own climax and pleasure.  
Flavio was almost gentle compared to the other two, but he was focusing on filling you with his seed as many times as possible, he wanted to see a stomach bulge made from him filling you up.  
Luciano was rough and tried to make the best of his time before Lovino would take over, he climaxed fast and shifted with Lovino, who was rock hard. Lovino didn’t give you time to adjust before thrusting into you from behind.  
Luciano sat on a nearby couch and watched you get fucked by the three other italians, you looked deliciously innocent in that dress.  
Romeo was the next to pull away, clearly bored after getting what he wanted. But he stopped to caresses your hair and play a little with your cat ears.  
The only two left started to focus on getting you to orgasm, Flavio played with your breasts as he thrusted into you. You were a moaning mess and soon you climaxed from the double penetration. After they climaxed they both pulled out of you and lied down with you in between them so they could cuddle you, Romeo grumbled and left, and so did Luciano. Although Luciano went to prepare aftercare for you, for when you were done cuddling.  
You fell asleep in the arms of Flavio and Lovino.


End file.
